


Life As It Is

by Grimme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimme/pseuds/Grimme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Aoba has taken off to Germany with Noiz. Let's see how the lovebirds are coping with a new life together, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As It Is

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hi. Thanks for coming around, I wrote this while I was feeling very comfortable but lazy. Nothing much except Noiz waking up to a day without work and Aoba beside him, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, this hasn't been edited, so turn back now while you still have a chance if you don't wanna go blind.
> 
> ...
> 
> Still here?
> 
> Yer a brave one aren't ya?

It’s on a Monday when Noiz doesn’t have to turn up for work and looking back, he couldn’t be more pleased with what had happened to him in the past five months.

A beautiful, kind boyfriend who would do anything in the world for him, enough money to please said boyfriend for his own enjoyment, and his family starting to warm up to the new changes in their lives once he had returned to them.

Nothing could get better, really.

Well, maybe it could, but we would have to talk about that later, because for now, Noiz wanted to simply memorise every feature on Aoba’s face.

Everything right from the soft texture of his strange azure blue hair to those thick, slightly darker coloured lashes that made everything in the world seem softer and lighter.

Moving lower, he’d noticed a long time ago that his lover had pale lips and despite many botched attempts to make them look healthier by forcing medicinal soups and vitamin pills down Aoba’s throat, nothing worked. And so, the ex-hacker had come to accept the fact that that was how things were going to be. Not that he was going to complain, since it made it all the more easier to remember how unique the other was save for the fact that he probably could very well kill somebody off with mind and willpower alone.

“Hm.” He murmured, watching how Aoba’s sleeping form was quiet and peaceful, unlike his usual self who was more of a hyperactive adult with too much energy for everything else other than Noiz. Or at least that was what he thought since Aoba’s love for him was not much different as compared to the air he breathed.

“Noi…” Aoba whispered blearily in his sleep, cuddling closer to the blond, the chill from the recent dip in temperature getting the better of him since their heater had spoiled just two days ago and the company in charge had yet to pay them a visit. 

Said man shook his head and pulled the blankets up to their necks, slipping an arm behind Aoba’s back and pulling him in close, Aoba barely even stirring.

“What’s going to happen one day if you get kidnapped in your sleep?” He asked the walls, knowing that the man before him probably would’ve laughed the very serious question off had he been awake.

Never mind. He had more a more important task at hand.

Aoba’s nose wasn’t exactly what one would describe as ‘aristocratic’, to be honest. Instead, it resembled a mushroom, or as some other people called it, a button nose - cute and small, and always bloody red during cold weathers. 

Aoba’s physical well-being had become a constant source of worry for the German millionaire ever since he began to know what pain felt like, especially for the blue-haired foreigner, since his body had yet to properly adjust to the weather in Noiz’s birth country.

He took another quiet moment to stare blatantly at the perfectly sculpted face before him, lime green orbs molesting the sharp jawline, noting how deep set those gorgeous eyes were, then placing his hand on chubby cheeks that still held remnants of baby fats, stroking until Aoba had eventually woken up.

“Good morning.” Noiz whispered, leaning in to peck the other square on his lips, the sun shining in just at the correct angle to illuminate the couple lying lazily next to each other on the bed.

“…Mm, ‘Morning.” Aoba answered, the sides of his lips picking up at the small display of affection, hands coming up to hold onto Noiz’s, his eyes now averted to where they were connected.

“Your hands are really smooth.” He commented, making Aoba turn a beet red.

“W-what’s with that kind of statement so early in the morning?...”

“I wouldn’t call it early – it’s already ten.”

“Your fault.” The older of the two pouted, Noiz chuckling and kissing it away easily.

“Yes, my fault, but you were the one who begged for me to go harder and faster, wasn’t it?”

Nothing came out of his beloved’s mouth for a few seconds.

“… It amazes me, sometimes, how much of a pervert you are.”

Noiz simply shook his head and pulled him closer.

\---

Half an hour and a round of morning sex later, Aoba stood in the kitchen frying eggs, dazed and slightly embarrassed with how his hips were still hurting from the night before and just before this.

‘I really need to stop giving into him so easily…’ He thought, placing the finished eggs on separate plates, the toasted breads done and ready, as well as a few strips bacon on the other pan, leaving only the bratwursts left to be cooked. 

Noiz walked out in that moment, dressed comfortably in a pair of gray pants and a loose shirt, walking up behind Aoba and snaking his arms around the slim waist, taking in the deliciously mixed scent of sex, breakfast and Aoba Seragaki altogether in their shared house.

“Smells awesome.” He mouthed, sucking on pale, marked skin, bringing more hickies onto what had been used to be chaste and pure.

“Right, that’s what you think of everything I cook.” Aoba retorted, finishing up and moving to the dining room to eat.

“Because it’s the truth.”

“… Glib talker.” He muttered under his breath, Noiz blinking a few times before a slice of bacon was promptly thrust into his mouth by none other than Aoba himself, the couple happily revelling in the silence of a day together with nothing to worry about other than small bickers which would make them even closer in time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this, have a nice day!


End file.
